While resins containing polybutadiene are widely used as adhesives, casting resins, and even laminating resins, until now polybutadiene containing resins had to be thermally cured, typically at about 135.degree. to 155.degree. C. Heating the resin during cure, followed by the subsequent cooling, would induce mechanical stresses into the resin which would weaken it. Also, the resin would expand and contract on heating and cooling which would result in a loss of dimensional and structural stability.